Murota Mizuki
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 152cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, S/mileage }} Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project, she is a third generation member of S/mileage. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was first introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1, 2012. Biography Early Life Murota Mizuki was born on June 12, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In the summer, Murota participated in S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions and was #1406, but failed to pass. 2012 In March, Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with Okamura Rise. She was introduced as a member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1. During the summer, Murota participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed to pass. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Kaneko Rie at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Murota appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Uemura Akari and Miyamoto Karin. She was also a back-dancer in Mano Erina's graduation concert on February 23. On March 7th, Murota participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Murota participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Murota participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai along with Yaguchi Mari, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Ichioka Reina. On April 13, she made her debut in the dance unit Team Okai as Oda Sakura. On June 13, Murota participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Murota participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. On October 4, it was announced that she was selected to join S/mileage as the 3rd generation, along with Aikawa Maho and Sasaki Rikako. Personal Life Education= When Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year middle school student. When she finally debuted in S/mileage, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Murota Mizuki has acquired: *'Sasaki Rikako:' She gets along best with S/mileage member Sasaki Rikako since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Kaneko Rie:' She was good friends with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kaneko Rie. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Murota Mizuki: *'Murotan' (むろたん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *'Nickname:' Murotan (むろたん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Official Kaomoji:' 从≧▽≦) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: S/mileage Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) **S/mileage (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Pantomime, Robot dance *'Hobbies:' Sleeping, Watching Movies *'Motto:' "Isshou kenmei" (一生懸命; As hard as one can) *'Charm Points:' Forehead and Cheeks *'Favorite Food:' Potato Chips *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite sports:' Basketball *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Memory Seishun no Hikari" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazines *2013.02.23 UTB (Vol. 213) (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano & Yoshihashi Kurumi) Filmography Television *2013-2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Rankings *She was ranked 2nd best dancer, 2nd best singer and 3rd best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She won second place, by fan votes, in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ after singing "Memory Seishun no Hikari". (She lost by just 21 votes to Danbara Ruru, who sang the same song.) She also won the judge's special award for best character. Trivia *For Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, her number was 13 and she sang "FIRST KISS". *She wants to be a person who is famous all around the world like Michael Jackson. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in pantomime and robot dancing. *After auditioning for Morning Musume and S/mileage and failing, her mother asked her if she would try the Kenshuusei audition. *She says the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being left out of songs and dances because of her kouhai. *On a rainy day she would do homework, or sing the song "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said that her dream is to debut soon like Juice=Juice and have people remember her name and face, and she'd like to appear on Kouhaku as a famous idol. *She's aiming to become a good dancer. *She thinks she was a sloth in a previous life. *She is the newest addition to Team Okai, covering Oda Sakura. *She wants to try singing "Soku Dakishimete" by ℃-ute. *Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei rival in dancing was Inaba Manaka, because she's so good that she actually learned from her, and her rival in singing was Danbara Ruru, because her voice is so beautiful that it brought her to tears. *Her weakest point in singing is rhythm. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone. That's all she can feel when she stands on stage. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing and singing have gotten more than reasonably good, so I want you to focus on your expressions in singing. It's necessary to completely immerse yourself in the world of the lyrics. Also, your impressions are good, but that might be their limit. You're growing more and more, so do your best! Your dancing is sharp, it's good." See Also *Murota Mizuki Gallery *Murota Mizuki Concerts & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog fr:Murota Mizuki Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1998 Births Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Murota Mizuki Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers